1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pressurized air propelled rocket launcher and rocket toy device. More specifically, it is directed to a toy which propels a rocket in a generally upward direction by a pressurized air propulsion. Further, the present invention utilizes a rocket, a pump, a pressurized vessel and a double action, rapid release whereby pressurized air is pumped into the vessel, and the rocket is subsequently released for propulsion. Thus, the present invention pertains in general to motive type rockets which are launched by hand operation and without chemicals, motors, batteries or other power.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Toys involving launchers have been around for at least thirty or forty years and apparently emerged with modern rocketry, although not all such toys pertain directly to rockets. Over the years various types of jet-powered toys have been developed which rely upon pressurized liquid or air within a container or for launching.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,699 issued to B. Krinsky describes a rocket toy using a pressurized launcher and a spring mechanism for initial thrust. Pressurized air is created by a hand pump and a resilient washer (42) is used to retard launching until adequate pressure is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,398 issued to Kaye et al describes a multi-stage rocket in which fluid within chambers in each of multiple stages of a rocket are pressurized and sequentially released. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,818 issued to Reginald Pippin describes a multi-stage rocket with mechanisms for pressurizing liquid within containers for each stage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,896 to Marvin Glass et al describes a jet-powered vehicle wherein a wheeled vehicle has a chamber or container within it and has a launching device which includes an air pump with a one-way valve. There is also clamp means for holding the vehicle in the charging position and a trigger means for releasing the clamping device following the charging of the chamber to permit the vehicle to be propelled by means of reaction of the jet drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,472 describes a toy missle launching device which utilizes pressurized air. It involves a complex system which includes a large launching guide pipe, a complex mechanical release mechanism and a three position valve member for a complex pumping and launching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,249 issued to Bonnie Fogarty et al describes a toy glider with a pneumatic launcher. In this device, a wristlet includes a pumping mechanism as well as a flexible conduit to which a glider may be attached. The pump is used to pressurize and pneumatically project the glider.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,065 issued to John Fertig describes a toy vehicle and hand held pneumatic launcher wherein the pumping mechanism has a piston and hollow cylinder designed for a particular type of grip of a child coupled with thumb or hand operation of the pump mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,100 issued to Adolf Goldfarb describes a toy vehicle and launcher which uses contractive power of liquid in a liquid expanded chamber to propel the vehicle. Here, a significantly large reservoir is utilized to fill and expand a bladder which is connected to and part of a transporter or toy vehicle. It is the expanded, pressurized bladder with the air and water mixture which propels the vehicle as a result of the contraction of the bladder upon release of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,633 to Kaye et al describes a rocket launcher having a multipositional valve connected to pressurized liquid and to a launch base. In one position, the valve permits pressurization of a rocket, and, in a second position, the valve releases pressure to unlatch the pressurized rocket for launching.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,832 to Joffe describes a two stage liquid rocket which has two pressure chambers, the pressure in one dropping slowly and in the other dropping rapidly so as to result in a time-controlled release of a second stage of the rocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,292 sets forth a two stage air pressurized rocket toy which has the first two stages propelled together and, after both stages have travelled a substantial distance, the second stage is propelled from the first stage. The air pressure in the first chamber maintains closed valve for a second chamber until a pressure decrease occurs in the first chamber.
French Patent No. 2,587,911 (National Registration No. 85 14705) to Jean-Paul Soulard describes a disengageable sealing wherein a pre-pressurized rocket is released by a pressure decrease which causes a launch valve to release the pressure in the rocket to effect launching.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,452 issued to the inventors herein describes a liquid jet propelled transporter and launcher toy which includes a pressurizing mechanism to pressurize air stored with liquid for launching a transporter. A trigger release mechanism is used to fire the transporter.
Notwithstanding the prior art in this field, no patent teaches or renders obvious the present invention device which utilizes a pressurized launcher with a rocket which has a double action, rapid release mechanism in which a first valve is opened to cause a pressure drop to open a second valve which causes the rocket launching.